Zum Dritten: ernste Drabbles
by The Winterwitch
Summary: Erneut aus einer Challenge bei den Schreiberlingern hervorgegangen sind ein Satz Drabbles mit ernstem Thema. Eine weitere Bedingung war, daß Severus Snape vorkommt, aber nur eine Nebenrolle spielt.
1. Mißgeschick

Meine Drabblemuse war schwer beschäftigt, als die _Schreiberlinger_ zur Challenge "Ein ernstes Drabble mit Severus Snape als Neben- und nicht als Hauptfigur" aufgerufen haben. Die Drabbles sollte zudem nicht komisch sein bzw. keine lustige Pointe haben. Das zu schreiben war schwieriger, als ich gedacht hätte.  
Hier ist das Ergebnis.

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich leih sie mir nur kurz aus und experimentiere ein bißchen damit herum. _

_**Drabble**_  
von Alcina vom Steinsberg

**Mißgeschick **

Blöder Lehrer. Denkt, er ist wer weiß wer, mit seiner Art. Dabei ist er nix Besseres. Kommt doch auch halb aus der Gosse, wie ich. Jetzt ist er doch tatsächlich über meinen Eimer gefallen. Schon zum dritten Mal in dieser Woche. Hat der Mann keine Augen im Kopf? Kann der nicht gucken, wo er hinlatscht? Tut immer so finster und gefährlich und wedelt mit seinen Roben. Kommt wohl vom Dunklen Lord. Und hat wieder mal 'nen Cruciatus abgekriegt. Ich glaubs nicht. Der will mich nur ärgern, wenn er meinen Eimer umschmeißt. Der weiß doch, daß ich's von Hand aufputzen muß...

* * *


	2. Warum?

_**Drabble**_  
von Alcina vom Steinsberg

**  
Warum?**

Schon wieder. Ich kann es einfach nicht. Ich versuche es immer wieder, aber – keine Chance.

Was soll ich nur machen? Da kommt er wieder, schaut mich an mit funkelnden Augen. Ich will es ihm doch recht machen, ich will doch alles recht machen. Aber ich kann es nicht.

Warum quälen sie mich damit? Warum erwarten sie von mir, daß ich das kann? Ist es denn meine Schuld, daß ich zu dumm bin dafür? Daß ich die Zauberkraft nicht habe? Daß ich unfähig bin?

Ich wollte, ich wäre ein normaler Junge. Ich werde es doch nie schaffen. Ich, ein Zauberer? Nein.


	3. Zwang

**_ Drabble_  
**von Alcina vom Steinsberg

**Zwang**

„Ich will nicht! Ich will einfach nicht!"

„Draco, es tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte, du hast keine Wahl. Du bist ein Reinblüter, du mußt das Wohl der Familie über dein eigenes Stellen."

Ernst betrachtete der Hausvorstand seinen Schüler. Von „Wohl" konnte man bei Draco wohl kaum sprechen, eher von „Notwendigkeit." Oder besser noch von „Zwang." Früher hatte er ihn beneidet, ihn, der mit dem silbernen Löffel im Mund geboren schien.

Draco senkte den Kopf. „Ich kann das nicht. Ich will es nicht. Foltern, quälen, töten... ich will doch nur Quidditch spielen."

„Ich weiß."

Unbeholfen tätschelte Snape ihm den Arm.


	4. Zwiesprache

**_Drabble_  
**von Alcina vom Steinsberg

**Zwiesprache**

Schmal steht sie vor dem Grab. Schmal, verzweifelt, hoffnungslos.

Warum, Albus, warum? Warum hast du uns das angetan?

Sie weint nicht. Die Tränen sind längst versiegt. Sind der Wut gewichen. Wut über seine Flucht.

Du hast uns im Stich gelassen. Hast uns eine Bürde aufgehalst, die wir nicht tragen können.

Wie soll der Junge das schaffen, Albus?

Wie konntest du Severus' Tat zulassen? Du hättest ihn überwinden können, das weiß ich wohl.

Ich habe Angst, Albus. Angst um uns, um unsere Welt. Wie sollen wir bestehen?

Ich habe die Hoffnung verloren. Wie soll ich ihnen Kraft geben?

Wird Voldemort siegen?


	5. Kompensation

Dieses letzte Drabble für die Challenge war tatsächlich das erste Ernste, an dem ich mich überhaupt versucht hatte. Es gefällt mir selbst am besten. Daß ich damit den zweiten Platz bei der Challenge erreichen konnte, freut mich ganz besonders:o)

_**Drabble**_  
von Alcina vom Steinsberg

**Kompensation**

Tropfen rinnen an der Scheibe entlang. Sie lehnt die Stirn ans Glas.

Tropfen... Tränen.

Ungeweinte Tränen.

Um den Mann, der ihre Liebe nie erfuhr. Der Krieg hat sie zerstört.

Um den Sohn, den ihr der Hunger nahm.

Um jenen der an seine Stelle trat in ihrem Herzen.

Für den sie fühlt wie eine Mutter.

Geheimnis, tief im Herzen vergraben. Er darf es nicht erfahren.

Severus...

Ihr Körper verändert sich. Lautlos schleicht sie zu seiner Tür. Verlangt Eintritt.

Er lächelt. Er erkennt sie nicht.

Als Katze nur kann sie ihm geben, was er sonst verwehrt. Sich und ihr:

Zuneigung, Zärtlichkeit, Liebe.

* * *


End file.
